My Restaurant
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: I love russian Restaurant but when 2 enemies meet at this same restaurant it maybe better to leave the place , your only hope in 1 of 1000 would be to have there brothers! near by R&R please ! Oneshot !


**My restaurant **

oneshot

Shizuo was walking with Tom-san, they had finally finished with work it was one of those day that you just have to hate work but it wasn t that bad for the stroungest man in Ikebukuro, will they were walking they bumped into a famous restaurant and also with one of there friends named Simon.

_-"Shizuo, Tom-san so nice to see you , come and eat sushi s fresh !"_ dude was a gigant but he was calm and friendly he greeted with a smile .

_-"not now, maybe next time Simon"_ said Tom with a small smile .

_-"I ll wait for Kauka, Simon "_ said Shizuo with a small smile , the ex-bartender was happy to see his brother in town it was one of the few people that didn t fear him and didn t piss him off that easily.

_-"good ! Shizuo you can both have some sushi and calm thing off "_ said the tall man with a smile , the blond was entering to the restaurant to wait for his younger brother not knowing that Izaya his worst enemy was heading to the same restaurant .

`this day is going to be a **NIGHTMARE!**' tought the small man while noticing his old russian friend near the entrence door of the restaurant .

_-"Oh Izaya! how you been come on and have some sushi it s fresh and good "_ said the gigant man with his normal smile .

_-"thanks Simon, it might calm me a little I m waiting for someone today "_ said the informant with his grin in his face.

_-"Do you have some Ootoro Simon~?"_ asked the informant while entering to the restaurant his smile was small not so usual he was already annoyed by the fact that her twin sisters were coming how can his day be worst !, well it did turned out worst because his worst enemy was sitting in one of the restaurant seats and no only a seat her sisters seat were they usually sat when they came to visit him !.

_-"Shizuo-chan !"_

_-"Izaya !"_ the both man stood up in surprise one was geting annoyed and the other was just about to take out his pocketknife , after a few secounds they were about to distroy every singlething that got in there way until 3 figure cought there attencion , who could be so important to get those 2 killingmachines to stop fighting !.

_-"Kasuka !"_

_-"Mairu, Kururi !"_ Both man stopped there usual fight to see there beloved brothers .

_-"nee Nee-san ! are you fighting again !"_ said one of the twins in yellow jacket .

_-"Maybe I should come another time Aniki "_ said the young actor and continued,  
><em>-"when your not fighting maybe ..."<em> at those words the blond stood there and then answered .

_-"Kasuka jaja.. why ..why do you think Iwas going to start a fight .."_ he said then graved Izaya by the sholder and hugged him him tightly against him .  
><em>-"isn t it right Izaya-kun ?"<em> Shizuo continued while tring no to kill the flea he was holding.

_-"of course we weren t fighting we acsidently bumped into each other ..."_ said Izaya while giving a fake smile.

_-"soo your not going to distroy the restaurant as allway are you ?"_ asked the other twin with an almost evil smile .

_-"no, not at all sis .."_ Izaya said and smiling an evil grin he countinued -"in fact Shizuo invited me ...he said he was going to pay for everything~!" the Informant said and pocking the cheek of his enemy with an evil smile cracking in his face .

_-"why don t you 3 sit and pick something while Izaya and I talk about ...this ..peace offer.. "_ said Shizuo trying not to distroy the arrogant Informant and after the 2 girls sat he pulled Izaya out of the restaurant and out of the view of the those 3 .

_-"Who am I going to pay for those orders !"_ Shizuo asked so pissed off he almost wanted to throw something .

_-"that s easy your NOT going to !"_

_-"what your going to let Kasuka pay !"_

_-"no ..I ll just take them to another restaurant, I m there older brother they ll obey me or die on hunger !"_ said Izaya in a threatening way .

_-"gesh you sure love your sisters ...by the way how come you came here and not insead of of going to another restaurant near your apartment ?"_

_-"Oh! they love the russian restaurant "_

_-"how much money do you have ?"_ asked Shizuo not daring to look at Izaya

_-"...why ?"_ asked Izaya and tring to look at Shizuo in the eyes .

_-"I hate to say it but you can lend me some money so Kasuka won t think I m having ..problems with it ...and your sister won t think as you as a big jerk ! which you really are "_ answered the ex-bartender after looking at the informant he hated for 8 years curious thing was he was a bit blushed .

_-"so..?"_ the blond asked and the Infortmant , it took the informant a few secound to open his walet and lend his enemy enough money to pay for 100 plates, While inside the 2 girls and the yung actor were a bit worried for there brothers.

_-"Do you think this is going to work Yuhei-san ?"_ one of them asked .

_-"I hope so or were will just have to try again ..."_

after that the actor and the 2 girls saw the 2 man entering and apologizing at there lateness the time the time they spend together wasn t half bad and there brother were just happy to see them together happy they weren t always fighting .

they re day turned brighter for both of them , they both notice that they weren t as diferent as they thought they were .

_-"at least you made my day turned a little brighter Shizuo-chan ~!" ._

**Fin**


End file.
